randomrockersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:UniqueBlonde
Alexandra's Talk Page [: Hi, welcome to Random Rockers Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:UniqueBlonde page. All new members are required to check out the Rules page and please follow the rules, if not, they will result in bans. Also, check out the To-Do List on the Home Page. This list contains things that need to be done and the best pages in that category and the stubs page if you want to edit our not-so-good pages. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Daimon Cray (Talk) 17:58, August 4, 2011 Hey, Alexandra!! Hey, it's me CC and I wanted to know if you would join my website, well here's the URL if ya wanna join, it's a wikipedia like this one!! I hope you join! Here's the URL: www.randomlove.wikia.com. Colacube signing OFF! User talk:Colacube231 18:32, August 13, 2011 (UTC) It needs lots of help :) PLEASE JOIN IT! Lots of pages need help!! Carmen is outta here!! PEACE :) 18:36, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah it does!! Check out the Rules page if you decide to join!! Colacube signing OFF! User talk:Colacube231 18:38, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Ohkay! [[User:UniqueBlonde|Lexxii] 17:44, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Thx for joining. :) Colacube signing OFF! User talk:Colacube231 17:47, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, I Didn't Yeeet, But I Will [[User:UniqueBlonde|Lexxii] 00:10, August 15, 2011 (UTC) My usernames Colacube231.. not Colacube125.... Cece's like totally awesome (but you knew that already) User talk:Colacube231 15:36, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Lmao Im soo sorry! i meant to change it but i forgot :[ Lexxii 16:47, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I have GOOD NEWS! and theres bad news to...... Hey cuz its Carmen! I am home alone on teh computer (not supposed to be but IDC) and I have good news, but bad at the same time. If you saw my blog post, ya proboly know it! I wanna start with bad! I had a slight fever like an hour ago! I just got it today (tuesday) and I might not be able to go to school unless I hit anything higher than 100 degrees (fingers crosssed I don't!) and I might not be able to come down Saturday :( and that would friggin suck! no block partay or the the dam* PHILLY PRETZELS!! I WILL DIE WITOUT MEH PRETZELZ!!! I WANT THE DAMM NUBS!!! :( My highest temp was 99.1 so far (thank ya God!!) and I just check I am back to norm! Annyways, IF I don't go to school 2mora I'm not gonna be able to check the wiki unless I jump on the wii so your in charge!! I am gonna upgrade your powers to Admin, which is basically ya block some1 if something happens (Cece usually does that) and you almost have every power I have to access! Well, I am gonna go drink lotsa lemonade and hope my friend calls me back! Call me if ya have any questions or if ya wanna see how I am doing! KK?? l8rz!!! Hands Up!! Touch the sky get 'em up!! Why? CUZ I SAID SOO!! Peace out! -Carmen 20:35, September 13, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I got bored so I changed my sig! LOL!! Lol!! And okay! I am gonna call you now! And why maybe u cant come down to the block party? D; Lexxii 00:30, September 14, 2011 (UTC)